Inner universe
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Rated T. Naruto and Ino are sent on a small mission together with no help. They meet Sasuke. NaruIno Intended, I know dumb summary '
1. Chapter 1

**Hina-chan: Yes, this is a new story. No this isn't a yaoi one-shot this time ;) **

**Kanna: Finally a different pairing.**

**Natsume: This isn't...Naruto and Sasuke?**

**Tatsuya: Aw...oh well, who is it?**

**Hina-chan: Guys ask most of the questions...it's a NarutoXIno ONE-SHOT. But I might add more if ppl request it.**

**Pairing: InoXNaruto.**

**The ages...well this is before the manga of where Kakashi dies. GOT IT?**

**Summary: Naruto is sent on a mission with Ino to figure out where Sasuke and Orochimaru are, since Tsunade is busy with Sakura's training and Kakashi is busy training Sai. Shikamaru and Choji were sent to the Suna village with Asuma. While on the mission....Not telling ^^**

**Warning: Contains a death scene. If you hate violence, I suggest you leave.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I've been saying this ever since I started typing up these crazy ideas.**

* * *

The wind howled as two figures ran swiftly through the bare meadow-like land. The stars seemed to guide the two shinobi as they headed toward the same place that their beloved friend once stood, fighting against them with new powers before Orochimaru stopped him. Both of them raced faster to the last hide out that Orochimaru had been in.

"Was this the place, Naruto?" The young shinobi looked toward where the girl was pointing.

"Yeah...it is" The blond male made his way over to the spot where he had been standing ten months ago.

He placed his right hand on the cold and colourless ground that stood beneath them, gazing and remembered the details of what happened back then. He lowered his eyes and went into deep thought about it before the girl snapped him out of his small trance.

"Naruto, where was Sasuke-kun standing when you faced him?" He looked up into her eyes and saw bravery and courage in her eyes.

"Ino...are one hundred percent sure this will work?" Ino gave him a small nod and took out a scroll that had writings all over it and placed it on to the ground with grace.

Before they could do any hand signals for the scroll, a loud explosion went off a few feet away from them, causing them to go flying. Ino coughed a bit as she sat up to see the attacker. She gasped when she saw the smooth and black hair that she knew from so long ago. Her heart jumped a bit as she realized the new attire he was wearing.

"S-Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed as she stood on both her feet and dusted of the dust that covered her lower half.

She looked around quickly, looking for Naruto. She found him lieing under a piece of rock and she rushed over quickly to help him. Without thinking she tried to push the rather large boulder off of his unmoving body. She was so focused on the boulder that she didn't realize that Sasuke had disappeared and was no in the air, headed straight for Naruto and the boulder, with a large amount of chakra in his left hand.

The Chidori that Kakashi had taught him so long ago had now been neglected and had been mutated into a larger ball of lightning that brightened the dark night with its blue lights. Sasuke rammed his fist through the boulder and straight into Naruto's unconscious body. The effect of the Chidori sent Ino backward and caused the boulder to split in two. Sasuke pulled his hand out of the ground that lied underneath Naruto's body and shook off the blood that remained on his hand.

His black eyes stared at the motionless body that lied pitifully in front of him, tempting him to do more than just Chidori. But he didn't. Instead he looked over at Ino, letting her wipe the dust from her eyes.

"My universe was not meant to be tainted" Was all that he would tell her before leaving in the blink of an eye.

'Universe?' Ino thought to herself before she rushed to Naruto's side.

"NARUTO" The said man opened his eyes a little and smiled up at her.

"You...don't have to shout...my...inner universe is tired, Ino" Ino's eyes began to water.

She shook away her tears and concentrated on focusing chakra to her hands for healing. Naruto sighed and put his hand over hers and shook his head. Ino looked at him with a confused look.

"You can't give up, Sasuke was right there, you could have-"

"And do what, the jerk is already ahead of me in everything and I feel...very tired of all the chasing that I did. Tell Sakura and Sai...that I was wrong...the only universe I was meant to be in was my inner body"

"What the hell are you talking about, you sound stupid, who's going to bring me a smile?"

"Ino, why would you need me...you have Sai-"

"No I don't! Sai...Sai belongs to Sakura now...Shikamaru belongs to Temari, everyone has someone to be with but I'll be lonely if you leave me....I liked you...Naruto...you hated what I did to you yet you ignored me. You got along just great with your team mates and made me jealous, I began to wish that I was in your group, that I could have fun too, like Sakura, and even Hinata seems to be getting along great...but I...I don't know what my real wish is anymore...that's why...you have to be with me Naruto!"

Naruto only smiled at her and closed his eyes.

"My...universe is calling...I...liked you too, Ino" Ino looked at him with tears in her eyes and held his hand.

"Why do you keep talking about a universe, what is it?"

"A dieing shinobi once told me...nobody was born for a reason and that we actually come from several different universes. Universes that don't exist in the villages or scrolls that contain forbidden techniques...Sasuke's heard of it too...he was right...his universe wasn't meant to be tainted by something like me...I'm a beast not meant to be loved..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, I LOVE YOU!" Ino breathed in heavily and began panting.

"I...ung..love you...Ino..." And with that said, Naruto's spirit drained away from his body as well as the color in his face.

Ino clutched at Naruto's dead body and cried until she could cry no more. Her tears hit the sweater that Naruto was wearing as well as the ground. She yelled up at the stars above.

"I WANT HIS UNIVERSE BACK, GIVE HIM BACK TO ME, PLEASE!" She paused for a bit in her crying, waiting for a reply from the sky above her.

"Why...why can't you give him back...."

_Death...a fate no one can escape..._

_But now there is hope for a new thing that __happens once in a lifetime..._

_You may only have one life, __You might have five..._

_the universe is up to you..._

_Will you die so easily?_

* * *

A/n: I know, cheesy ending and Ino acting uncharacteristic was uncalled for but...well this was all that was in my head. Apparently, the universe can give you one life or five lives. If you get five, you will be born into a new body every time you die...and if you get one...your loss. Tell me honestly how I did =/


	2. Meanings

**Hinata-chan: Yay, mesa is back yes?**

**Natsume: Hinata-senpai, please just tell the story.**

**Hinata-chan: Pushy aren't ya, well OK, START THE STORY!!!**

**Warning: May contain swearing, so don't get mad get glad :D**

* * *

.Ryo and ZadaDisclaimer: Me, own this big story, yeah right. I only own

* * *

Naruto's voice was all that Ino could hear in her head now. Nothing around her could snap her out of her trance, including oncoming dangers that probably lurked behind every tree she was passing by. The night was beginning to get colder and colder and she could feel the wind blowing the cold air against her bare skin. The scene that she saw just moments ago was playing in her head over and over again without her permission. Her feet did not walk properly and she found herself walking differently, like she was purposely dragging her feet. Naruto's body was not helping.

She felt strange and felt like she wanted to go back home as soon as possible. Her body began to tremble as her tears flowed once more, down her cheeks and on to the ground. Ino went in to a shocked state and ran toward her village with a great amount of speed. She let her frightened body lead the way back to home and didn't feel like she wanted to stop for anything. Her heart was pounding and was becoming full of a lot of emotions.

Ino noticed that she had made it. She was surprised that she made it in just one night and thanked her feet mentally for bringing her home so fast. She looked up at the large gates that stood in her way and opened one of them. The two guards that were told to guard the gates were now nowhere to be seen. She gazed around the village for a while before going to the hokage's tower. The village was empty, not a soul was wandering around outside.

Her feet brought her to the hokage's tower in no time flat. The gate that guarded the hokage's tower was opened as if Tsunade had been waiting for the shinobi's return. Ino walked in without hesitation and proceeded toward Tsunade's office. The halls were eerily quiet and the sound of her shoes made her walking echo.

She opened the door to Tsunade's office and walked in without knocking. There she was, the lady that Naruto had grown to like and be proud to call her the hokage. The woman had a serious face on her after noticing Naruto was not with the young girl.

"Mission...failed" Ino burst in to tears and told Tsunade the whole story about the universes and what Naruto had told her before he died.

"So Sasuke escaped...his universe will come to an end pretty soon" Tsunade spoke out as she stood up from the chair and gazed out the large windows and at the peaceful village that lied in front of her.

"Lady Tsunade, just what is a universe?"

"But Naruto already told you"

"I still don't understand what it is, please explain it to me!"

"They say it's just really a legend but...some say it's actually true. A universe is like a spirit that searches for a body to live in. Of course all the bodies they start off in will be babies that have not been born yet but soon will. Before it enters the body, a question will be asked whether it wants to live four more times after that body or if it just wants that one life to fulfill a goal. Naruto's case would have to be that the spirit only wanted one life and his dream was to become the hokage...kind of reminds me of the fourth a little..."

"Is there really no way to bring Naruto back?"

"Well...the nine tailed fox should have healed him by now"

"Ugh...this isn't...a pleasant feeling" Ino jumped and dropped Naruto on the ground by accident.

"S-Sorry...Naruto...are you really OK?" She had to know if this was real or not and proceeded to touch the boy's face with her fingers.

"Yeah...but that Chidori really hit the spot hehe" Ino wiped away any tears that were in her eyes and she bashed Naruto over the head.

"You jerk, I was worrying about you, I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry for worrying your pretty little mind about me"

"Enough Naruto, walk Ino home and I will deal with your injury afterward" Naruto saluted Tsunade and pulled Ino's hand.

The two shinobi walked out of the office and went on their way.

"Tell me more about the universe...I really don't get any of it, does everyone have one?"

"Not everyone gets one, take you for example, you seem to not have any goals in your life so you probably don't have a universe spirit"

"But then...how do people know, like you, how did you know you had one?"

"Not really complicating if you think about it. I noticed when I went to get Tsunade with Jiraiya. Tsunade told me about it once and told me about how my spirit must be my father's spirit, considering the fact he didn't get much time to be a hokage much. And as for Sasuke, his father is probably in control of his body too"

"But why..."

"I don't know, ask Tsunade, she'll probably tell you about the Uchiha past"

"Naruto...what are we going to do about Sasuke, you told me his universe wasn't meant to be tainted and yet..." Tears formed in her eyes as they walked toward her house.

"Hey Ino, Sasuke's father has a reason for going after Itachi, to tell you honestly, I don't blame him for going after that guy"

"The universe is really complicated huh..." Naruto smiled and hugged Ino from behind.

"You like me right?"

"W-what are you talking about, of course I don't like you, I like...I like..." She trailed off, realizing that every guy she knew had someone to love except for Naruto.

Neji had finally fallen for TenTen's bravery and fighting spirit while Kiba and Hinata got along just fine. But who was she with? She knew she had choji to count on but the second on his greatest favourites would be food. She knew Naruto was a little like that too but for some reason she knew she was falling in love with him and couldn't get the thought out of her head. The ongoing spirit that Naruto had was really like a kid trying his best to win a race.

"We're here...I'll see you tomorrow then?" Without thinking she nodded and went inside while Naruto jumped up for joy and zoomed off back to Tsunade's office.

* * *

'Father...you're going to far, I should be the one to kill Itachi!' Sasuke was mentally talking to himself and could feel his father's presence within his body.

The feeling that someone was watching your every move and the feeling of wanting too much of it was all coming back to him. Sasuke clutched at his head and dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

_'You should know not to step over the line, Sasuke'_

* * *

"Zada, you sure this is the village, it looks ugly from up here"

"Ryo, if you talk one more time, I will push you off, you got it?"

"Yeah yeah, chill out" Two figures wearing the same kind of clothes, stood on top of a large dragon that floated above Konoha.

A girl with long, black hair with a bit of purple, stood quietly, thinking to herself. The guy next to her was Ryo, a short brown haired being sat cross legged on the large creature.

"I think it's time to bring them together, what do you think?" Zada looked over at her partner.

"I don't know, jumping off a cliff sounds really more fun than being cupid people"

"Idiot, I didn't mean Naruto and Ino, I meant Sasuke and Naruto!"

"Oh...you're in to the guy on guy action eh?"

"God you are so stupid, why the hell did the council pair me up with you for"

"Because the council is stupid..."

* * *

A/n: Oh my, what's going to happen next? And just who are Zada and Ryo??? Stay tuned folks!


End file.
